This Can't be Happening
by CarlysACrazyCucumber
Summary: Bella has a younger sister named Remington. When Remi comes to Forks to prevent Bella from another bad break up, life becomes really confusing. Who is this Jacob? and why is it so hard to keep away from a guy she dosnt know? Bella/Jake Paul/Remy
1. Chapter 1

This Can't Be Happening

Bella has a younger sister named Remington. When Remi comes to Forks to prevent Bella from another bad break up, life becomes really confusing. What happened to Bella? Her sister, who used to be so open, looks like she's keeping secrets. Who is this Jacob Black character that keeps being so protective of her and Bella? Why dose she feel so lost when she's not around a certain Quileuten? Bella/Jacob, Remi/Paul multiple points of views! I own nothing, just Remington.

Chapter One

R(Remington)POV

I sighed as another emotionless email came in my inbox from my sister Bella. When she first moved to Forks, she couldn't STOP talking about this Edward guy…but as time went on, and her excitement grew for him, her emails and phone calls became less and less. I felt like Edward was stealing my big sister away from me. I killed me inside, to suddenly realize that Bella, who was more like a mother then Renee, had just stopped trying to keep in contact with me. Only few ago months ago did she called me, her voice void of emotion as she talked about how _he_ left her in the woods, practically for dead. Did _He_ not see, after spending so much time together, that Bella is the most uncoordinated person in this world?

I clicked on the message, and was shocked at what I read.

_Dear__Remi,_

_So...__I__am__so__sorry__I__haven__'__t__been__emailing__you__as__much__…__and__since__calling__out__of__state__cost__so__much,,__its__been__hard__to__get__call__you.__I__have__some__good__news__through__… __I__met__this__new__guy__named__Jacob__… __and__I__honestly__think__he__can__help__me__… __he__is__the__best__thing__that__has__ever__happened__to__me__since...you__know__… __I__can__'__t__wait__for__you__to__meet__him!__He__'__s__so__amazing.__Anyways,__I__got__to__do__some__homework,__so__ill__leave__ya__too__it.__Bye-bye__little__sissy!,_

_YOURS FOREVER,_

_Bella_

I was beyond livid. I slapped my laptop shut with a scream. There was no way in HELL I was going to lose my sister again. No way. I stomped down stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I ran into Phil. I stepped back imminently, looking down and standing in a military position as I waited for his fist to make contact with my face. I gasped as his foot bruised kidneys and fell to the floor. I yelped in pain and closed my eyes tightly. He only hit me in my body when Renee was coming back from one of her art trips. She must be coming back soon, but it didn't matter. She had seen the bruises that didn't heal fast enough on my face. I swear, if Bella knew I was being abused, she would do something about it. But of course, if she knew, then she would have came back.

**FLASH****BACK**

"Bella…you know you want to see Charlie," I said softly as she braided my dark brown hair. She sighed.

"Rem…you know that he likes when you call him dad… he raised you, even if your not his." She frowned, looking into my crystal blue eyes through the mirror. Even if Bella was just one year older then me, she understood that I was not part of her father. Renee was a whore. When I was born, with blue eyes, when no body else had blue eyes, they knew my mothers secret. Charlie knew, but was just happy that he had another person to love. My mothers left when I was 15, Bella 16, to live in Florida, were she met Phil and married. It has only been a few months, but I could tell Bella missed her father. I put my hand on hers and she held it tightly. I could see her eyes brimming with tears.

"Bella… its okay… we will email and call," I smiled sadly at her as she held herself together. Bella's warm arms wrapped around my body.

"I love you Remi… I love you so much my sister," she sobbed into my shoulder. For once, I was comforting her, not the other way around.

**END****FLASH****BACK**

My feelings when my sister left were so contradicting…I was happy that we finely got what she wanted, but said because my best friend was no longer there. The night she left 2 years ago, Phil blamed me for my mother's depression, and beat me. I screamed in pain as I was pulled from my memories when a constant pain erupted in my stomach while Phil kicked me.

BPOV

"Jake… hey, how do you feel?" I whispered through the phone. Last night had been amazing until Jake started to get a fever. I was so worried about him.

"I am okay Bells, just sick I miss yo-," he started coughing uncontrollable. I sucked in a deep breath and waited to breathe again until he stopped.

"I miss you Bella… so much… thank you for letting me take you out for a movie," he said weakly.

I smiled softly, "Jacob, as soon as you're better, were going to go out again okay? Promise me ill see you soon?"

"Of course Bells…. I got to go… see ya soon,"

" see you soon Jake..." I spoke into the dial tone. I put the phone on the hook and walked slowly upstairs, trying not to trip. I didn't want Jake being worried about me hurting myself when he couldn't do anything to protect me. I smiled. Jake was my protector, he was my sun, my world. _Edward._God I can say his name now… Jake really is healing me. I sat down on my bed and looked at my computer. It really has been awhile since I talked to Remi. I glanced over at the pile of homework as I was typing the email and sighed. I pressed send and started my math work. My thoughts drifted to my younger sister. I really missed her. Once I met Edward, my life was consumed by him. I really thought I loved him… so much to distance myself from Remi so that it wouldn't be that hard for her to accept my death when I became like Edward; A vampire. A shudder ran through my spine as I thought about what he and his family really were. Leeches. Yeah, they drank animal blood, but it was so messed up that I wanted to be with someone who drank blood and never went to the bathroom! So disgusting. I smiled to myself. Jake was making this sadness into what it really should be. Anger.

**I WANT TO APOLOGIES FOR HAVING UPLOADING DIFFICULTIES LAST NIGHT. HERE IS THE UPDATE I PROMISED! ENJOY! **

Jake(JOPV)

I hung up on Bella and started shaking. Why did our date have to end so abruptly last night? Why did I have to be so sick? I turned my head to see the proud face of my father billy standing at my door.

"What do you want?" I sneered. It felt like I was about to have a seizure.

"Do you remember the legends Jacob?" he asked in such a soft voice, I was surprised I could hear him .huh.

"Yeah, we are wolfs and we fight the cold ones," I rolled my eyes as I remembered the silly bound fires. My father looked down in his lap. I noticed a picture of my mother and tears sprang to my eyes. god I missed her.

" hopefully you will forgive me… ," Billy spoke sofly and picked up the beautiful picture of my mother. I didn't see thee flame from the lighter until the picture began to burn, " I HATED YOUR MOTHER. SHE WAS A MISTAKE. YOU WERE A MISTAKE. I WISH I NEVER HAD YOU!" he yelled. I scremed in rage and my body shook even more. I felt a burning inside my body before it felt like every bone was braking and rearranging itself. My father disappeared and in his place stood Sam Uley. I growled. Wait, growled? I looked down at my feet. Wait, paws? When in the hell did I have pawls?

_"You're a wolf silly. This is what we have been waiting for,"_ Said an unknown voice in my head. Whoa! Now I'm hearing voices! I'm crazy!

I felt like someone rolled their eyes, "_your not crazy, we have a connected mind to help us fight as a pack,"_ a new voice called with authority. I didn't want to obey it, but I felt like if he ever gave an order, I would have to.

I felt shards of glass slid through my back as I was pushed through the window by a furry black wolf. The wolf growled at me and I growled back.

"_You will take orders from me. You will no disobey! "The black wolf snarled. _Images of a bronze wolf pinned flashed through his mind. Shock ran across my body. That was me. I'm a bronze wolf…but who's the black one?

" _I'm Sam Uley, the Alpha," Sams voice echoed in my mind as he got off me. _

_"I am Paul, by the way, thanks for introducing me," _I felt yet another mental eye roll come from Paul. I could tell here really was not that hurt, as thoughts from last night with a skinny tan woman with blond hair in a bed dripped in.

"Paul_! Control your thoughts! We don't want to see you whore around! "Sam yelled, the Alpha tone ringing. _

_"Can someone please tell me what's going on? ," I though, hoping this connection thing they told me about was true. Paul snickered and began thinking of all the other wolfs that were in the pack. 5 of us for now, damn._

_"Well," Sam began, sitting in front of me in his huge black wolf form, "all the legends of wolfs and vampires are true, but there is also stories of imprinting , " Sam flashed me a mental picture of a beautiful women with scares on her face, "When you first look into her eyes… you know she's your soul mate," Paul gave an annoyed grumble._

My thoughts instantly went to Bella. Will I imprint on my best friend? Sam instantly stiffened.

" you can't see Bella… you might hurt her," Sam thought to me, flashing me a picture of his fiancé Emily's face again, but letting the pain that he did that to her show through. I growled. No one would take me away from MY Bells

"That's an order Jacob!" he screamed. The Alpha promise ringing in every word, that even Paul whined. A weight dropped on my shoulders. I felt like I couldn't move.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but please clam down," I instantly laid down and put my head on my pawls. I let an angry growl slip through my lips. I didn't like this Alpha thing already. I didn't want to be a wolf!

Sam's voice came sadly in my head, while Paul just snorted." none of us do Jake… none of us do,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I am so sorry, I'm having uploading difficulties… I hope this works. Thanks! Enjoy! I own nothing! But ! makes me feel special! **

RPOV

I hid behind the house, trying my hardest not to make any sound. Being 17, I had to run away from my house to see my sister. I sighed, remembering the fight I had with mother. She had started laughing at me saying that she owned me till I was 18, which was in a few months anyways. I couldn't wait a few months to save my sister from another heart break. It had taken me a few weeks to get enough money to get a plane ticket, but after stealing from Phil and Renee and also working on the side, I managed to get 800 dollars for a one way ticket to Forks. Just in time too, Bella emails had began to come to a stand still again.

I tiptoed behind all the houses for 10 miles at12 o'clockuntil I get to the nearest air port. My bags were light, and security wasn't that bad. I got on the plane at about 2 in the morning when they flight attendant told me it would be about 4 hours until we got to Forks. I smiled to myself… ill be about to see my sister soon…and save her.

**BPOV**

I throw my phone ageist the wall before screaming. I can't believe Jacob would do this to me… I really thought I was falling in love with him. he hasn't called or seen me since the date night. I have tried everything but heading over there. Wait… I really should go to takes… maybe if he saw how much pain he was putting me through, it would stop. I smiled to myself at my brilliant idea and headed down stars to my old truck. Charlie would be home in about 4 hours, so I had more time then needed. I turned on my truck and went past the normal speed of 45 to 50 heading to La Push. After pulling into the driveway I jumped out and pounded on the Blacks door.

"BILLY! I KNOW YOUR THERE! ANSWER THE DOOR!" I screamed. I heard a bunch of boys laughing and turned. I gasped. Jake had to be 6'5, with short black chopped hair and a 8 pack. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt…?

"Jake?" I said softly, trying to comprehend what I was seeing. His head snapped up and stared into my eyes. His eyes glazed over and a look off complete love came over his handsome face.

"Jake, you can't go to her yet, it's still dangerous," said a talk man who stood a little taller then Jake. Jake started shaking and a growl ripped through his chest. He looked at me with hate filled eyes.

"GO BELLA, LEAVE ME ALONE! "He screamed before running into the forest. The tall man gave me a sad smile before him and the rest of the boys ran after him. I fell to my legs and screamed. My heart felt like it was breaking, even more then when Edward left. I knew I could live through this… I just couldn't.

just as a sob racked my body, I heard a pained howl.

JPOV

I hated being in my wolf form. Not because of the new speed and excellent hearing, that was amazing. It was because of the connoted mind. I couldn't stop thinking of Bella and how much I wanted to call her back. Billy told me she sounded so sad. I hated myself for causing her that pain. Jared, my best friend who also "went wolf" hit my arm

"Day dreaming lover boy?" I went for a kidney punch when Paul lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned to face him.

"You such a bad fighter… a kidney gab? Really? We heal so fast, it wouldn't have made a difference. I think you forget that you're a wolf sometimes." He shook his head curtly.

"I don't think I could forget that I turn into a fluffy bronze wolf every time I get angry," I mumbled. Everyone started laughing while we walked out of the trees.

"jake?" I heard a soft angle speak. My head snapped up to see bella. I looked into her eyes and my whole world stopped. I felt everything that held me to this earth being cut, and tied to her.

""Jake, you can't go to her yet, it's still dangerous," Sam spoke softly, but I could hear the Alpha ring in through his voice. I growled and turned to bella with hate for Sam.

"GO BELLA, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. I felt my heart tear to pieces as I ran away from my Bella. My body started shaking uncontrollable until I felt myself land on all fours and start running. I heard my bella's pained scream and hit my paws faster ageist the dirt. It was like a pain I have never known. All I know to do it run. I felt more then horrible. It felt like I was dying.

"_you imprinted on Bella , Jake… but you cant be with her yet," _sam thought to me sadly.

I let out a pained howl before I collapsed to the ground in pure agony .


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to say how much I really want to thank all of you for reading and also say I am so sorry about all the delays. I WILL finish this story. That is all I can promise you. Thank you all! Again, I own nothing but Remi. You don't have to, but reviews make me so happy! **

RPOV

"This is okay, thank you! " I told the cabbie when drove into La Push. The bright green was calling out for me to walk alongside… plus I didn't have any more money for much longer. The old man grunted and held out his had. I gave him my last 50. I sighed as I stepped out of the cab and watched him drive away. I didn't want to live off of Bella, but i was out of money. I smiled. Bella wouldn't mind.

I started walking along the road. I remembered La Push roads like the back of my hand. The beaches were the number one place Bella and I went too to relax and take a break from Renee and Charlie's fighting. We would just wonder though out the woods with no concerns… even if it did feel like someone was watching us. A shiver ran up my spine as I walked on … it did feel like someone was staring at me right now. _CRACK!_

My head whipped around to the noise on my right. Nothing. I shivered again. These woods sure were creepy at night. I quickened my pace until I got to First Beach. I could feel my face brighten as all the memories of Bella and I rushed to me. I couldn't wait to see my sis-

"Remi…?" whispered a small voice behind me. I whipped my head around and grinned.

"BELLA!" I screamed and fell to my knees to hug her. I looked into here brown eyes and saw tears. My whole body stiffened and I started shaking as I hugged her tighter to me. She seemed so much skinner…

"Who did this to you Bella?" I said softly, trying to cover the angry that rang in my voice unsuccessfully. I saw her flinch, but move closer into my arms so I could hold her.

"Jake…," flinch, shudder, more tears, "he just…," her arm raised to the left were a huge forest was. I grinded my teeth together and took a hoddie out of my bag and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'll be right back Bella…go into your truck and turn on the heat." She nodded and wrapped herself tighter in my jacket before walking over to the red Chevy. It looked worse in person. I stood up and marched over to the woods, diving in head first into the jungle. I was going to find that boy and kill him myself. I must have been walking a few miles (without tripping. In someway, I was happy my mom cheated with a man who was able to walk in straight lines without falling) before I reached a small meadow. I gasped. didn't Bella once tell me that Edwitch took her to a meadow? Stepping a little bit more into the clearing, I saw a tan group of boys- _wait,_ men. There was no way that 3 shirtless men with muscles in all the right places be and all over 6 foot be boys. I quietly hid behind the nearest tree before they could see me. They seemed to all be surrounding a 4th boy who was shaking and close to tears.

"Jacob… I know its hard, but you have to get yourself together…," authority rang in the tallest man in the group. Wait; did he just say Jake, As in Bella's Jake? My angry flared, but I waited a bit more, I wanted to make sure this was the right Jake.

"Sam… did I can feel the pain I caused her… I can feel the pain I caused Bella," his voice broke when he said my sister's name. One of the boys frowned, but his face brighten up for a second.

"At lest Paul isn't here right?" He said nervously. Jake just gave a barked laugh.

His laugh just added fuel to the fire that was my anger. How could he laugh when my sister was broken? I stepped out from behind my hiding place and started screaming as I ran up to the tall men, " How Dare you even laugh Jake!," the boys heads turned to face me shocked, but I just kept screaming, coming right up to him.

"She told me you were fixing her heart, that she was falling in love with you! But look what you do! Leave her on the beach for god knows how long before I find her! You're a horrible person Jake!" I leaned down and screamed loudly in his face. a flash of anger flashed across his face while he shook. The tallest man in the group put his arm around my waist, trying to push me back away from Jake. I glared at the man. I wasn't done with him yet! Being short, I ducked under his arm and started yelling again.

"You knew what happened with her and Edward! How could you do this to her? You might as well have killed her!" I yelled in his face. His dark brown eyes darkened as he shook more.

"Jake! Control your self!" the tall male called from behind me in a commanding tone. Apparently, that command was ignored, because the next thing I heard was a growl and a big wolf toke the place of Jake. I wasn't able to tell my body to run before a searing pain erupted in my stomach. I heard a screeching sound before putting my hand to my stomach and looking down. I faintly realized that the screeching was me, and that a pool of blood was forming around my body before I became to dizzy. I let the darkness over take me.

JPOV

I barely noticed that I phased back to my human form and was putting pants on me. Usually, I would be so embarrassed, but right now, I couldn't find enough energy to breath, let alone care. I felt tears brimming my eyes as I though of Bella's broken face before I dashed off.

"Jacob… I know it's hard, but you have to get yourself together…," Sam spoke softy, but you could still hear the Alpha wanting to rain (**spelling?**) in his pack. I knew he was trying to help me, but it only made me sadder. Sure, he wen't through this with Emily, but that didn't seem to help me at all.

"At lest Paul isn't here right?" I heard Jared trying to cheer me up. It was a good thing Paul wasn't here, he would have made fun of me till no end. I gave out a barked laugh.

"How Dare you even laugh Jake!" Yelled an unknown female voice. all our heads snapped around to see a thin, bright blue eyed girl with a pale face and long brown hair. Even with how broken I was, I could feel her angry rolling off the petite girl in waves. She reached me and leaned down.

"She told me you were fixing her heart, that she was falling in love with you! But look what you do! Leave her on the beach for god knows how long before I find her! You're a horrible person Jake!" my inner wolf growled and I felt myself shaking. Who is this girl to tell me this? Sam tried to push the girl away from me, but she just ducked under his arm and started screaming again.

"You knew what happened with her and Edward! How could you do this to her? You might as well have killed her!" I shook even harder. I WAS NEVER GOING TO KILL BELLA!

"Jake! Control your self!" Sam yelled at me with a commanding voice. But it was too late. I could feel thee growl leave my lips as my bones rearranged. I heard a screaming before I even registered that my paw full of claws swiped across the young girls' stomach. I looked down at the girl in shock as blood poured from her stomach, soaking the surrounding grass. I watch as shortly after her eyes rolled back into her head from loss of blood that Sam picked her up and started to run to First beach. Shocked, I ghostly followed them in my wolf form to Bella's truck. My wolf sang at the sight of her slamming the door shut and running to Sam. Pain ripped through my body at the same time Bella saw the girl

" REMI!" She yelled as a sob racked through her body. Wait… wasn't that Bella's sister…? Jared picked up Bella from were she collapsed and put her in the truck were Sam already held the bleeding girl in thee front drivers seat. They drove off not 2 seconds latter.

What have I done…


	4. Chapter 4

**alright readers, im going to try and update faster! I work every weekend, so it might be a little rough, but ill try my best during weekdays! Here you go! Enjoy!**

PaulsPOV (**thought ****you ****guys ****might ****like ****this!)**

I rolled my eyes as the girl I just slept with cuddled up to me. I guess I should be happy that Sam gave me the day off, especially since I got some.

"Paulie… I need to tell you something…," the girl said….what's her name… Jessica! I looked down on her annoyed. She looked pretty nervous.

"Paulie… I'm…pregnant," she looked up and me sadly. I gasped in shock. That's not possible! We used a condom every time!

"What do you mean you're pregnant? We used a condom!" I pushed her away from me and got up. I sniffed the air and listened closely. She was pregnant….about 5 months. I smiled brightly and the wolf inside me singed happily. I have only known this girl for 2 months. Her face brightened at my smiling face.

"Oh Paulie… I am so happy about this pregnancy, I know it's soon bu-"

"Shut up. Get out of my house. Don't lie to me, I know the truth," I whispered deadly at her. Jessica's brown eyes widened as she scrambled around my small apartment bedroom gathering her clothes before slamming the door shut. I chuckled before sitting down in my living room to watch T.V. I really liked my apparent. It was small, with all white walls and brown carpet floors, except in the median size kitchen. Hell, I'm a werewolf for gods sake, even if I ate at Sam's and Emily's everyday, I still needed my own stash. I felt my Phone vibrate a few times from a text message. I rolled my eyes and flipped open the phone.

_Come__to__the__hospital,__packs__here__ –__Sam_

I rolled my eyes and walked slowly into the bathroom to take a shower to get ready. No way was I going to phase and get all dirty. I scanned myself in the mirror after hoping out of the shower. I looked pretty good for 20. I had stopped aging at 17 when I first phased, but my body looked around the age that I am now then. I smirked at I took in the ripped muscles of my tan body. I looked like every other guy in the pack, except my bright green eyes. My mom had told me I got them from my father, but I really didn't care who I got them from. I was just happy not to be like everyone else with brown eyes. My phone vibrated again.

_You__need__to__come__now-Sam_

I rushed to my Honda with a growl. I could hear the Alpha command even from a text. I hated being pushed around by Sam. I parked and stepped inside the hospital and went to the front desk. There was an old lady sitting behind the desk typing. She took once glance and me and sighed

"I'm guessing you're with the rest of the other boys?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Room 23." The old lady mumbled. I nodded again before walking off in the direction of the room. I spotted Jake with his heads between his hands sobbing. I ran over to him and knelled down.

"Jake…Man it's not your fault," I whispered to him. He looked up at me with blood shoot eyes.

"Paul…I imprinted on Bella," he mumbled. My eyes widened. Did he hurt her? He must have seen my shocked face because he shook his head and started sobbing again, "Bella's never going to be with me,"

I sighed. I felt really bad for Jake, besides that fact that he imprinted on a leech-lover. Sam had accidentally "told" us about how much it hurt him to be away from Emily when she refused the imprint. I, the tough guy, had to phase back when he started to remember the pain he went through when he cut Emily.

"Jake," Bella's voice cracked from the door way. I saw Jakes head turn to see the little pale face brown eyes rimmed with tears. She came up slowly to Jake and kneeled down in front of him. She put her hands on either one of his knees and looked into his eyes.

"it's okay Jake…you lost control…" I gasped. They must have told her the secret. I guess the dogs out of the bag, haha. Jake cupped Bella's face in his hands.

"I love you Bella… thank you forgiving me…" he kissed her softly on the lips. I smiled for them. I was happy that he imprinted. Not really happy it was on a pale face or an _ex_ leech –lover, but happy he was happy. But then wait…who did he attack? Bella stood up and took Jakes hand in hers.

"Let's go see…," they took lead and I followed behind. The rest of the guys were already crowed in the small room. Sam gave me a glare, but I ignored it and stared at his bloodily shirt. Damn, looks like Jake did a lot of damage, I bet the girl might not even live. Bella dropped Jakes had and went to sit beside the small girl. I gasped and my eyes racked her body. She had long brown hair…the brown that would have red highlights in the sunlight, with pale skin too. Her face was perfect, so I guess Jake got her stomach.

"Remi…please wake up… please…I love you…," Bella's head was bent over the young girl as she sobbed. Jake moved automatically behind Bella to rub her back. My eyes traveled back to the unmoving body of _Remi_. Such a beautiful name. the next thing I knew, I was standing on the other side of Remi's bed. I brushed my hand along hers, now really knowing what I was doing. I didn't even know this girl!

"Remi!" Bella gasped. My eyes followed Bella's glaze. I gasped. My whole world began to shift as I stared into her beautiful ice blue eyes. A wave of pain rolled off of her and hit me. I cried in pain…then angry. My fist curled up as my feet took me to Jake. My fist made contact with his face. My wolf and I watched pleased as he fell to the floor in agony from a fractured jaw. Jake looked at be bewailed before a growl ripped through my chest and I felt my self start to shake.i wanted to kill him, to take away the danger. I could feel Sam grave the scruff of my neck, but I never broke my glare with Jake. Sam dragged me out of the hospital into the words. I let the angry I felt take over my body. I landed on 4 feet and let out a pained howl.

Jake had hurt Remi. She might not even survive.

Jake might have killed my Imprint.

My Remi…

**sorry it was one point of view, ill have more for when they tell Bella whats going on. by the way, bella dosnt fully accept the imprint, shes just really scard right now. **

**by the way, should i have the cullens come back? i already have one vampire...mwhahaha ( you guys will find out soon!)**

**please review! i hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, no reviews, but I got followers! Harrah! Any ways, here's chapter 5. I really hope you guys enjoy it. So, I know it seems like the story may be ending soon, but you my friends are wrong! Mwhaha. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I own nothing! Review please :D please…? And I am so sorry about not updating, I been really busy with school. I need to get a 4.0 .**

Bpov

I sat in the car waiting for Remi to return. It has been so long since I seen her and I was happy… I would be happier if Jake wanted me. i looked out the window and gasped as I saw a tall man carrying my little sister to my car. She was all cut up and bloody. Her intestines were slightly exposed. I got out of the truck and ran to sam, my hands fluttering around her body helplessly

"REMI!" I felt my body collapse on its self as i sobbed. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me, picking me up and placing me in my warm truck. My tear blinded eyes could barely make out the tall man with Remi in his arms. I tucked my face into my chest and let the tears come down as we headed to the hospital. What could have happened…? Is she even going to make it? I cant lose my baby sister…

" Bella…," my head snapped up too see Jake standing by my truck with the door open, " you passed out from crying… they toke Remi to the emergency room…," his eyes were blood shot, and his face ragged.

"Jake…what…happened…?" my voice shook as I crawled across my seat to tug on jakes bloody shorts. He turned his face away from mine, and I felt a flash of pain shoot through me.

"We need to talk Bella… I need to tell you something," a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"My sister is dying Jacob! Can we talk later? "I told him, trying not to be angry.

" Bells… ," Jake took in a deep shaky breath, " I know that the Cullens are vampires..." I gasped. How would he know? He looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"Bella… please forgive me… please forgive me for being a Werewolf… for hurting your sister..." a scream erupted from my lips. I jumped out of the car and started hitting him. How could he? How could he hurt me like this? How could he betray me? Edward told me… he told me there were other types of monsters.

" Bella stop! your only hurting yourself! " I heard him shout. He grabbed my arms and held them at my sides. I looked into his eyes, about to spit in his face when it hit me. the pain and anger towards himself. But mostly, the love. I could feel the love rolling off in waves, crashing around me.

" Bella… we don't have time to talk more about this… you need to go see your sister… I just… I couldn't control myself… once she said that I killed you… I got so angry…please forgive me… please…" his dark brown eyes bored into mine. I sighed and looked down.

" i.. I forgive you.. But I want to talk about this later…right now…" Jake grabbed my hand, kicked the door closed, and started rushing towards the emergency room. as soon as we entered through the doors, I went straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Isabella Swan, I am the sister of Remington Swan. Can I see her?" my voice shook slightly. The old women looked down at her clip bored and then back at me, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry. The doctors are still trying to stabilize her… she's in surgery right now. If you want to go wait in that room over there-"she pointed to the right-" ill call you as soon as they get her a room." I nodded and went down the right hand all way to the waiting room. I saw the tall man that was carrying Remi and another tan skinned boy. The tall man stood up as Jake walked to him.

" She knows… about the wolves Sam…" Jake said softly to the man named Sam. Sam glanced at me and nodded.

" I'm the Alpha of the pack, Sam…ill explain this all later…" he nodded towards the young boy sitting down, " this is Jared. Paul will be coming shortly, and Embry is on patrol." He told Jake and I.

"Isabella Swan? " I turned my head around to see a doctor with blood all over him.

" y-yes…?" I felt Jake's warm hand warp around mine, squeezing lightly.

"Your sister is stable.. Would you like to see her?" I nodded my head and let go of Jakes hand. I felt emptiness inside of me as soon as I did, but ignored it while I followed the doctor to my sister's room. I shadowed the doctor through my sisters doors and gasped. my Remi… my sweet little Remi. Her eyes were closed in sleep, but nothing was peaceful about it. Tubes were connected through her nose. Needles were attached at her wrist with fluids and blood baggies hanging above her. The tears started flowing as I took a step inside her room.

"Her stomach was ripped open and she lost a lot of blood… but we are lucky what ever attacked her didn't hit a major artery. She's stable now, but we are not out of the weeds yet… she may not make it… I'm so sorry," I sob broke through my lips. I turned a round to see all the boys except Jake. I stared running. I needed my Jake… I can't do this alone.

"Jake!" my voice cracked as I burst through the door. I glanced toward another tall tan boy with green eyes before I walked to Jake, who had blood shot, teary eyes. I came up slowly to Jake and kneeled down in front of him. I put her hands on either one of his knees and looked into his eyes tenderly.

"it's okay Jake…you lost control…" I whispered to him. He looked back into my eyes and cupped my face in his hands.

"I love you Bella… thank you forgiving me…" he kissed me softly on the lips. My heart burst with love at his kindness. I pulled away, stood up and smiled softly at Jake.

"Let's go see…," I toke Jakes hand in mine and started walking down the hallway. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening the doors to Remi's room. I dropped Jakes hand and pushed past Sam and Jared to Remi's bed and sat down next to her

"Remi…please wake up… please…I love you…," my head bent over my little sister as I started sobbing. I could sense Jake moving behind. He started to rub my back in comfort. I glanced up to see the young tan guy with green eyes –Paul I think- run his hand along Remi's pale one. My brow furrowed in confusion. Why is he touching my sister? I shook my head and looked at my sister's face. I see her bright blue eyes open and gasp

"Remi!"

JPOV ( Jakes point of view)

CRACK! I felt my jaw fracture as I fell to the ground. I let out a yelp of pain and looked up too see Paul standing over me, shaking. I started to grow at him in warning before Sam grabbed him and I by the scruff of the neck and dragged us both growing at each other, to the woods. Paul fell to the ground and burst into this silver fur. What the hell was this guys problem?

"Paul! Clam yourself!" yelled Sam. Paul snarled at him and snapped at me. I let the darkness consume my mind as I dropped to my knees and burst into my own brown fur. His thoughts assaulted my mind

_How dare you! How dare you hurt MY Remi!_ – Paul

Wait… Remi isn't his… this is the first time he's meeting her.

_She is my Remi…_ Paul sighed in his thoughts and ran over her still body in the hospital bed. Her long brown hair, and then, her wide, crystal blue eyes. I winced as his thoughts lingered over the part of the sheet that was covering her stomach. god I hope she will be okay.. I don't want to be a kil-

_Don't think it! She's not going to die!_ Paul growled loudly and snapped and my hind legs. I growled back at him.

**We need to go back boys. We can talk about this later. Right now, Paul needs to be with his imprint, Remi** Thought Sam. Paul's heart started to beat faster at the mention of his Imprints name. I phased back before I could think anything that would get me in trouble.

Once we were all phased back and dressed (Sam had to go get us some cloths since we burst out of ours). Paul ignored me as we walked back to the hospital, and up to Remi's room. Bella…my beautiful bella was sleeping on the chair next to her sister. Her head was laying on her shoulder.

" Remi was in a lot of pain once she woke up… they put her out again," Jared whispered to us. I nodded, and walked over to Bella to brush the hair her of her eyes. I glanced up too see Paul doing the same to Remi.

"I don't know what to do… I can't go back to my old way of life because of her… but I know I cant go on if I lose her…," Paul's broken voice filled the room. I looked away from his face and back too Bella's. I knew what he meant…

**I am soooooo sorry everyone for not updating… school and working have been killing me! but I will finish! I promise you this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so the reviews MADE ME SO HAPPY! Thank you so much too**

**_Dark-LeLu_ for commenting and telling me to update soon! See? One little comment can give me the will to do this sooner! ;p just throwing that out there. Haha. So anyway, CHAPTER 6 **

Ppov ( PAUL!) (** im skipping jake telling bella about the imprint… please forgive me. pretend she knows, kay? Thank you all! )**

"Should we tell Bella…?" I whispered to Sam and Jake. Bella wanted some alone time with Remi, so we were in the waiting room. I felt the pain in my heart as soon as I stepped away from my Beautiful angle. Sam shook his head

"No, we will tell her that you imprinted on her sister when she wakes up. Its important that we keep her clam, and not overwhelm her with the secret," I sighed but nodded. How would Bella react if I told her that the sex freak was in love with her sister.

" I'm going to go back too Emily. We have plans…," we both nodded. We know what its like. After Sam left, Jake and I went back into the room. I walked over to Remi's sleeping form and ran my fingers through my sweet Remi's soft brown hair.

" Jake… what is he going…?" Jake wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"He is a very kind soul Bella… he just wants to help," I could her him chuckle. Bella's eyes widened.

"The notorious Paul?" she shook her head softly. Damn Jake… damn my past. The doors opened and the doctor walked in. Jake dropped his arms from Bella's waist, but stayed behind her. I looked up and listed to the doctor.

"When Remington's stomach was cut open, and we were trying to put everything back together, we saw that she had some internal injurers. Is there any history of an abusive boy friend? Or family member?" the doctor muttered to Bella. I growled lowly enough for jakes wolf ears to pick up.

"Stop growling. Take your hands away from her if you're going to shake," he whispers low enough that it was just for me. I instantly pulled my hand away from her hair and tried to pull myself together. I couldn't go wolf here, I would just damage her more then she was already injured.

In a shattered voice, Bella spoke back to the doctor, "the… the only male relationship she had back in Florida was her step-dad..." Bella turned around and buried her face into Jakes chest and started weeping. I stood up abruptly, took once last look at my Remi's sleeping face, before running out of the room and through the halls to the safety of the woods. Once my feet touched the wooded area, they turned into paws

"_Dude! Control your thoughts. She's going to be okay, we can take care of the bastured when she's better!"_ Embry's thoughts tried to clam mine, but It couldn't. my paws moved my body through the forest until I colaped. My Remi was abused… and I couldn't save her. my Remi might die…

I lifted my head and let out a mournful howl.

RPOV ( REMI! O.o)

My eyes snapped open too the sound of a broken hearted howl. The bright light assaulted my eyes, so I immediately closed them again. Were was I? I moaned in pain. Why did my stomach hurt…? I slowly opened my eyes again.

"Oh my gosh, Remi!" Bells face appeared over mine, masked in concern.

"Hey bells…," I croaked. God, when was the last time I had some water?, " what happened…? Were am I?" her face scrunched up.

"You… you were attacked by a bear. The boys got to you as soon as possible…," her head turned slightly to a tan boy. Haven't I seen him before?

" im going to go find the others, they might need to decide what to do…" the older boy started into Bella's eyes with such love and devotion, before leaving me alone with my sister. Was that Jacob…? Bella did tell me he was tan…

"Bella? Wasn't that Jacob Black?," I asked her. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Yeah… yeah it was…," she kissed my forehead softly. Why did he look so familiar…? This is the first time I'm meeting him.

" Bella? Can you come out here for a second?" Jake poked his head back into the room. I smiled at him, but he looked away.

"Sure…," Bella winked at me jokingly before getting up and walking out the door with Jake.

PPOV

"_PAUL! PAUL! GET UP! GET TO THE HOSPITAL! REMI'S AWAKE!" _Jake screamed into my head through the wolf connection. I jumped to my paws and started running back to the hospital. She's awake!

"_Before you see her, we need to tell Bella about your Imprint. She needs to know…"_ I closed out Jakes thoughts as he remembers telling Bella about the Imprint, and how happy she was. Would Remi be that happy?

"_of course she will… we just have to pass it by Bells first," _Jake said. Once I reached were he was waiting, we both phased back. Jake gave me an extra pair of cloths. I really need to stop bursting out of mine.

" alright, so I'm going to call Bella outside the room. We are going to talk to her and see if its okay, then you can tell Remi about the wolfs and the imprint when ever you think the time is right," Jake said while we raced up to the hall way of Remi's room. I smiled brightly… I could hear her steady heart beat. Jake poked his head in the room.

"Bella? Could you come out her for a second?"

" Sure…" I tried to catch a glimpse of Remi when Bella came out, but she shut the door to fast, " what is it?"

I took a deep breath before looking into Bella's brown eyes. so different from her sisters, yet the same shape…, " I Imprinted on Remi…," Bella's eyes grew even wider, and flashed with anger and pain.

" NO! YOUR NOT RIGHT! NO! NO! ," she screamed into my face.

" AHHHH," Remi's scream reached my ears. I pushed past Bella and burst through the door. Her beautiful blue eyes meet mine, and the whole world disappeared.

" Help…" she whispered before falling back onto the pillow.

" Remi!," I ran over to her when it hit me. The sent of blood. , " CALL THE DOCTOR!" I screamed before pulling back the sheet the coved Remi's body.

The pure white gown was crimson.

**Review and ill update sooner! Please leave comment! They make me so happy! Also, should I bring vampires back? Yes or no and explain please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, so here is the new chapter! Thank you all for being so fantastic! Really. Thank you **

RPOV ( Remi!)

I sighed as Bella walked out the door. Why couldn't they talk in front of me!

" NO! YOUR NOT RIGHT! NO! NO!" Bella screamed. I sat forward instantly and an agonizing pain ripped through my stomach.

" AHHHH!," I screamed. Before I could yell for help, a tan boy with rigged features appeared. When my eyes meet his scared green ones, the whole world disappeared. Who was this man…? Why was he here…? i…i…need

"Help…" I whispered. The last thing I felt was my head hitting the pillow and wetness seeping around my stomach.

Bellaspov

I stood at the corner on my sister's bed. The doctors rushed around her, saying things I didn't understand. Paul was being pushed aside by the doctors. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear the worlds.. Jake had his arms wrapped around my waist, trying to comfort me. The only sound that echoed around me was the heart monitor. _Beep…beep…beep…_

It was the only indication that my little sister was alive…

_beep…beep…beep_

I cant have her taken away… not by this… not by Paul… she's my sister… my Remi… the only one in my family that I have besides Charlie.

"You need to get out of here! All of you! We need to perform surgery!" yelled the doctor. Jake moved from behind me to grab and shaking, screaming Paul. Jake and I, with Paul being dragged by Jake, walked outside the Remi's room. Paul started snarling at Jake.

"OUTSIDE!" Sam's voice rang out in authority. Paul growled at Sam, but followed him outside. I took one last glance at my sister, letting out a sob before I walked out of the room. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder to the cord that connected me to Jake. I tugged on it, and followed were my heart took me.

" SHE'S HURTING! Please let me go with her… please… she's my imprint… please," I opened my eyes to see Paul, blurred by his shaking, on the ground crying and screaming. Sam stood above him with his arms crossed.

"They are trying to help her Paul. Remi just needs to get all stitched up and fixed, it will be okay," his eyes softened when another sob racked through Paul's body. I turned to Jake, and held my hand out to his. His warm tan hand wrapped around mine, squeezing it tightly. Jake was here… as long as Jake was here, my heart wouldn't break from knowing Remi was dying.

RPOV

"_You need to get out of here! All of you! We need to perform surgery!" the doctor screamed. The horrible snarling continued until a man shouted. _

_ "OUTSIDE!" there was some more snarling, then a shuffle and a door slam. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. My mind was numb, just barely functioning. The doctors screaming become a white noise as I seeped deeper into the darkness. _

_ "We lost her…" I heard before the darkness consumed my mind and body. _

_ "Remington Swan." A bright light appeared in my mind. A body appeared – not man, but wolf, "You must live. You must survive. Your powers inherited from your father will be useful to the Pack," spoke the wolf. What the hell dose that even mean? A pack? Like a wolf pack? The wolf form suddenly transformed into a man, and disappeared. What a weird dream… _

"GET OUT OF THE ROOM SIR! YOU CAN NOT BE IN HERE!" the doctor's voice suddenly burst through my mind, lifting me from the darkness into being totally aware.

" REMI! REMI! REMI! REMI!" I heard a heart broken voice call out. The voice started growing as the sounds of fighting presumed.

" We have a heart beat!" yelled one of the nurses. My eyes flew open and looked around.

"Remi…?" I heard a whisper. I turned my head too see a tall tan man with short hair and green eyes starting at me, with doctors and officers trying to pull him out of the room.. He had tear streaks down his face. His face was masked in concern and worry, but his lips broke into the biggest grin.

I felt my world revolve around this man. I didn't even know his name, but I didn't want him to be sad or worried. I smiled weakly at the handsome man. His eyes brighten, but a low growl slipped from his lips when the police kept trying to move him. I frowned, and his grin disappeared into a complete mask of concern, " don't leave…," I whispered, feeling heart broken at the thought of him disappearing. His face broke out into another huge grin. My eyes flew closed from weakness and a deep sleep consumed my mind.

**Mmk, so guess what peeps! SPRING BREAK! I am going to be able to work on this so much more! I hope you all are happy like I am! Enjoy this chapter! Please review. **


End file.
